This project was developed to design an implement a much needed interface between researchers using the various molecular biology databases and the computer programs that carry out analyses of these data. To use existing databases and programs, researchers must know the calling requirements of the various programs and the operating formats of the databases. This project is directed toward the construction of a computer software interface that will enable actual manipulation of the available data with a minimum of inconvenience to the researcher.